


snowy rain

by gryjoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Set Season, Slow Dancing, i didnt edit this or read through it so its probably reall bad ngl, no set time, slow dancing in the snow, soft touches, thats all i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: the starks have a dance in honor of sansas name day , robb sees theon slip away to watch the snow fall and follows him
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	snowy rain

**Author's Note:**

> i just want some soft throbb

sansa looked beautiful. so did her mother. they both wore long dresses and the men wore nice outfits as well, jon wore a cape with a fur lining. robb wore something similar.

theon watched the starks from afar. more so watched robb. he watched him ask a pretty girl to dance and watch as his hands took her waist and her hands took his shoulders. he wished that were him. being held by robb.

“who are you looking at?” a voice asked next to him. he looks over and sees the small stark girl arya, “robb?”

theon laughed and looked away, “yeah,” he eyed her before speaking, “you’re not wearing a dress.”

she wasn’t. she was wearing something similar to rickon and bran. “yeah, well neither are you,” she teased with a smile.

“no, im not,” theon smiled back looking back at robb. he said something and the girl giggled, her hands now on the sides of robbs neck. theon felt like he was going to puke. his teeth clenched.

arya was gone when he turned to talk to her. she must have gone to play with the bows.

theons eyes met robbs without meaning to. the girl had her head on his chest and arms around him. theon felt his heart squeeze. robb looks away and theon takes that moment to leave.

he opens the door and is met with a cool breeze. the snow piled up on the stairs and ground causing theons boots to sink a bit with every step. snow fell on his hair and shoulders painting him white.

he sat on a small bench pushing the snow onto the ground. he watched the snowfall. it was beautiful.

he hears the snow crunching and laughs, “don't jump out, arya,” he speaks still watching the snow.

a man laughs, “not arya,” theon looks over to see robb who stood just to the side of him. “what are you doing out here?”

theon shrugged turning his head to watch the snow again. he could hear the faint sound of the musicians playing. “watching the snow.” he pauses, “what about the girl?”

“ah, you know, dance to please my father,” rob said moving to stand in front of theon. theon frowned but is turned into a smile when robb messes his hair.

“hey!” theon said pushing robbs hand away. he saw the snow once in his hair fall to his lap and his smile widened a bit. before theon could say anything robb had his hand out.

“may i have this dance?” robb asked with a cheeky grin. theons face heat from both the cold and embarrassment. theon takes robbs hand letting the taller man pull him up. robb hesitates unsure where to put his hands before placing them on theons sides.

theon put his hands on robb's shoulders not looking him in the eye. robbs arms wrap around the gingers waist pulling him close. they sway to the sound of the music. robb places his head in the side of theons neck inhaling the smell of herbs and snow.

“you look good,” theon speaks softly into robbs shoulder closing his eyes.

robb squeezes his waist and lets his lips graze the shorter man's neck, “so do you.”

theon hums in response letting himself be held by robb. theon can feel the cold snowfall on his skin but doesn't mind.

“why don't you dance inside?” a voice asks and theon goes to move but robb holds him there. robb continues to sway theon without flinching.

its arya. “it's nice out, the snow’s falling,” robb says and his voice vibrates through theons spine causing him to shiver.

“hm,” arya hums, when she passes by theons line of sight shes holding a bow in one hand and a few arrows in the other.

when shes no longer in sight theon pulls away just enough so he could look at robb, theon opens his mouth to speak but he quickly closes it.

robb hums a noise before leaning forward to let his lips brush over theons. is soft and simple, enough to show love but not enough to show lust.

theon let his hands lay on either side of robbs neck, letting his thumbs brush over robbs soft skin. the shorter man pulled the taller in for a deeper kiss, still as soft as the first.

all that jealousy theon had has dissipated. this direwolf was his.

theons fingers curled through robbs curly hair and the latter hums into his mouth.

he was all theons.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much wtf


End file.
